Cars Credits
Directed By *John Lasseter Co-directed By *Joe Ranft Produced By *Darla K. Anderson Associate Producer *Thomas Potter Original Score Composed And Conducted By *Randy Newman Original Story By *John Lasseter *Joe Ranft *Jorgen Klubien Screenplay By *Andrew Stanton *Bob Peterson *David Reynolds Film Editor *David Ian Salter Supervising Technical Director *Oren Jacob Production Designer *Ralph Eggleston Supervising Animators *Scott Clark *Doug Sweetland Directors Of Photography *Camera: Jeremy Lasky *Lighting: Jean-Claude Kalache Shading Art Director *Tia W. Kratter Matte Supervisor *Lisa Forssell Characters Supervisor *Tim Milliron Characters Shading Supervisor *Thomas Jordan Sets Supervisor *Sophie Vincelette Sets Shading Supervisors *Chris Bernardi *David Munier Effects Supervisor *Steve May Crowds Supervisor *Ziah Sarah Fogel Rendering Supervisor *Jessica Giampietro McMackin Optimization Supervisor *Anthony A. Apodaca Production Manager *Jonas Rivera Sound Designer *Gary Rydstrom Production Finance Lead *Ali Rowghani Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan Casting By *Mary Hidalgo *Kevin Reher *Matthew Jon Beck Cast Story Story Supervisor *Joe Ranft Story Manager *Mark Nielsen Story Artists Additional Screenplay Material Additional Storyboarding Digital Storyboarding & Effects *Patrick Siemer Additional Digital Storyboarding *Andrew Jimenez *Louis Gonzales Script Supervisor *Susan E. Levin Story Coordinator *Adrian Ochoa Story Production Assistant *Valerie Villas Art Art Manager *Andrea Warren Art Development Manager *Sue Maatouk-Kalache Character & Environment Designers Production Artists Graphic Designers Sculptor *Jerome Ranft Digital Painters Matte Painters Matte Technical Artists Visual Development Custom Paint Consultant *Chip Foose Additional Production Art Art Coordinators Art Production Assistant *Russell J. Stough Layout Layout Managers Racing Lead *Derek Williams Radiator Springs Lead *Sylvia Wong Senior Camera Operator *Craig Good Layout Artists Additional Layout Layout Coordinator *Jake Martin Special Racing Consultants Animation Animation Manager *Chris DiGiovanni Directing Animators Crowds Animation Lead *Paul Mendoza Animation Character Development Animators Additional Animation Animation Technical Support *Daniel Campbell Fix & Additional Animation Animation Coordinator *Kathleen Relyea Animation Technical Coordinator *Kearsley Higgins Animation Fix Coordinator *Layla Katz Animation Production Assistant *Sequoia Blankenship Characters & Crowds Characters Manager *Jay Ward Characters Leads *Tom Sanocki *Colin Hayes Thompson Modeling & Articulation Artists *Frank Aalbers *Rob Jensen *Mark Adams *Mike Krummhoefener *Paul Aichele *Lisa Kim *Fareed Behmaram-Mosavat *Andrew Schmidt (as Andrew H. Schmidt) *Jason Bickerstaff *Sajan Skaria *Ziah Sarah Fogel *Thomas Lance Thornton Shading Artists *Christopher M. Burrows *Andrew Butts *Patrick Guenette *Michael Kilgore *Bob Moyer Crowds Manager *Mark Nielsen Crowds Leads *Michael Lorenzen *Tim Milliron Crowds Artists *Michael Chann *Marco Da Silva *Christina Garcia *Bob Moyer *Alex Seiden Additional Crowds Artists *Fareed Behmaram-Mosavat *Stephen King *Todd Krish Characters & Crowds Coordinator *Nick Berry Editorial Editorial Manager *Hoon H. Kim Second Film Editors *Torbin Xan Bullock *Kevin Nolting Race Sequence Editing *Stephen Schaffer Additional Editing *Stan Webb *Nicholas C. Smith, A.C.E. *Lee Unkrich, A.C.E. First Assistant Editor *Anna Wolitzky Second Assistant Editors *David Suther *Gregory Amundson *Patrick Day Kennedy Temp Music Editor *David Slusser Editorial Coordinator *Evan Smith Editorial Production Assistant *Amera Rizk Inventory Smog Check Manager *Juliet Pokorny Smog Check Coordinator *Trish Carney Sets Sets Manager *Deirdre Warin Sets Technical Lead *John Halstead Modeling Artists *Suzanne Slatcher *Christopher Sanchez *Gary Schultz *Frank Aalbers *Mike Krummhoefener *Phat Phuong *Mark Adams *Evan Pontoriero *Raymond V. Wong *Robert Kinkead *Dale Ruffolo *Brad Winemiller Shading Artists *Keith Stichweh *Eric Andraos *Ana G. Lacaze Jordan *David Batte *Athena Xenakis *Alec Bartsch *Andy Whittock *Kamal Mistry *Alex Seiden *Stephen King *Brandon Onstott *Neil Blevins *Marc Cooper Lead Set Dressing Artist *Tom Miller Set Dressing Artists *Phat Phuong *Christina Garcia *Alison Leaf *Suzanne Slatcher Additional Sets Artists *Matt Aspbury *Brian Boyd *Stephan Vladimir Bugaj *Peter Hong *Ben Jordan *Paul Kanyuk *Lisa Kim *Derek Williams Sets Coordinators *Sabine Koch *Jake Martin *Adrian Ochoa Lighting Lighting Manager *Jenni Tsoi Lead Lighting Artists *Jesse Hollander *Peter Sumanaseni *Erik Smitt Lighting Development Lead *Lauren Alpert Hoffman Lighting Technology Lead *Eliot Smyrl Master Lighting Artists *Airton Dittz, Jr. *Steven James *Sudeep Rangaswamy *Vandana Reddy Sahrawat *Mitch Kopelman *Ken Sullivan *Maria Yershova *Ken Lao *Amelia Chenoweth *Eileen O'Neill *Tim Best *Danielle Feinberg Lighting Artists *Lloyd Bernberg *Amy Moran *Jeremy Birn *Lisa Kim *Liz Kupinski Carter *Andrew Pienaar *Ye Won Cho *Jonathan Pytko *Keith Cormier *Steven Quinones-Colon *Dean Foster *Dale Ruffolo *Andrew Harris *Michael Sparber *Ian House *Sonja Struben *Sungyeon Joh *Esdras Varagnolo *Jae Kim *Jeremy Vickery Illumination Engineer *Maxwell Planck Lighting Coordinator *Gennie Rim Lighting Fix Coordinator *Dana Murray Effects Effects Manager *Jenni Tsoi Effects Artists *Gary Bruins *Michael K. O'Brien *Jason Johnston *Jack Paulus *Sandra Karpman *Jon Reisch *Keith Daniel Klohn *Ferdi Scheepers *Mach Tony Kobayashi *Erdem Taylan *David MacCarthy *Brad Winemiller *Kamal Mistry Effects Visual Development *Keith Daniel Klohn *Erdem Taylan Effects Coordinator *Brad Kane Rendering & Optimization Rendering & Optimization Manager *Laura Leganza Reynolds Rendering & Optimization Artists *Ben Andersen *Michael Kilgore *Josh Anon *Mach Tony Kobayashi *Alec Bartsch *Piotr Krawczyk *Neil Blevins *Josee Lajoie *Stephan Vladimir Bugaj *Bjorn Leffler *Jay Carina *Holly Lloyd *Charu Clark *Michael Lorenzen *Angelique Ford *Jack Paulus *Carl Frederick *Jon Reisch *Michael Fu *Afonso Salcedo *Seth Holladay *Don Schreiter *Ben Jordan *Taylor Smith *Paul Kanyuk *John Warren *Sandra Karpman *Matthew Webb *Humera Yasmin Khan *Brad Winemiller Optimization & Technical Development Coordinator *Marcia Savarese-Elliott Rendering Coordinator *Eric Rosales Technical Development *Mitch Prater *Fabio Pellacini *Brian Smits *Bill Reeves *Domenic Allen *John Singh Pottebaum *Nigel Hardwidge *Onny Carr Technical Interns *Jeff Budsberg *Josee Lajoie *Jonathan Michaels *Matthew Parrott *Phillip Prahl *Jeff Wang Production Supervisor Of Production Resources *Susan Ttatsuno Assistants To The Director *Heather Feng-Yanu *Joan E. Smalley Assistant To The Producers *Elissa Knight Disney Production Representative *Jenny Aleman-Holman Assistant Production Accountant *Shaila Chopra Production Office Coordinator *Tricia Andres Production Office Assistants *Paul Baker *Erik Langley *Annie Wong Additional Production Support *Mari Aizawa *Kirsten Ames-Staubli *Sarah Jo Helton *Dan Sokoloski *Marc Sondheimer *Jason "JTOP" Topolski Software Development V.P., Software Engineering *Howard Look Team Leads *Brad Andalman *Ian Buono *Gareth Davis *Brendan Donohoe *F. Sebastian Grassia *Tara Hernandez *Oren Jacob *Michael B. Johnson *Allan Poore *Guido Quaroni *Martin Reddy Production Engineering *Sanjay Bakshi *Gordon Cameron *Jamie Hecker *Manuel Kraemer *Ann Marsh-Flores *Gary Monheit *Shawn Neely *Brian M. Rosen *David Ryu *Michael Shantzis Studio Tools *Jessica Abroms *Jim Atkinson *David Baraff *Ronen Barzel *Malcolm Blanchard *Christopher Colby *Bena Currin *Pete Demoreuille *Mike Ferris *Rita Garcia *Eric Gregory *Susan Boylan Griffin *Tom Hahn *Ralph Hill *Lucas R. A. Ives *Chris King *Cybele Knowles *Eric Lebel *Brett Levin *Tom Lokovic *Mark Meyer *Josh Minor *Alex Mohr *Arun Rao *Rudrajit Samanta *Chris Schoeneman *Sarah Shen *Maria Milagros Soto *Paul S. Strauss *Dirk Van Gelder *Kiril Vidimce *Audrey Wong *Adam Woodbury *Jane Yen *Lisa S. Young *David Yu Research *John R. Anderson *Tony Derose *Michael Kass *Andy Witkin *Rob Cook Project Management & Administration *Renee Adams *Karen Dunn *Kay Seirup Renderman Development Renderman Lead *Dana Batali Renderman Team *Loren Carpenter *Per Christensen *Tom Duff *Susan Fisher *Julian Fong *David Laur *Mark Leone *Katrin Petersen *Jonathan Shade *Brenden Schubert *Brad West *Wayne Wooten Renderman Products *Ray Davis *Chris Ford *Ian Hsieh *Brian K. Saunders *Dylan Sisson *Wendy Wirthlin *Renee Lamri Image Mastering Manager *Joshua Hollander Lead Engineer *Rod Bogart Administration Manager *Beth Sullivan Coordinator *Robin Young Colorist *David Lortsher Camera Operators *Louis Rivera *Jeff Wan Science And Engineering *James Burgess *David DiFrancesco *John Hee Soo Lee *Matthew Martin *Drew Ttv Rogge *Rick Sayre Information Systems V.P., Technology *Greg Brandeau A/V Engineering Manager *M.T. Silvia Technical Lead *Alex Stahl Team *Daniel Annereau *Christopher Fehring *Bob Frey *Grant Gatzke *Warren Latimer *Edgar Quinones *Jessica Bellfort Rankin *Jason Watkins Administration & Application Support Manager *May Pon Team *Tlacaelel Alvarez *Cassandra Falby *Heidi Parmelee Data Management Group Manager *Mary Ann Gallagher Technical Lead *Mark Harrison Team *Peter Nye *Heidi Stettner Desktop & Infrastructure Managers *Erik Forman *Alisa Gilden *Warren Hays *John Kirkman *Jay Weiland Team *Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez *Gabriel Benveniste *Bryan Bird *Johnoel Cuevas *Lars R. Damerow *James G. Dashe *Ross Dickinson *Miles Egan *Edward Escueta *Bethany Jane Hanson *Jason Hendrix *Ling Hsu *Kenneth "Yo" Huey *Jason "Jayfish" Hull *Jose Ignacio *Peter Kaldis *Elise Knowles *Cory Ander Knox *Chris Lasell *Matthew Muhili Lindahl *Jeremiah Macias *Bob Morgan *Terry Lee Moseley *Michael A. O'Brien *Mark Pananganan *Wil Phan *Benjamin Rillie *A.U.B.I.E. *Nelson Sette Siu *David Sotnick *Elle Yoko Suzuki *Andy Thomas *Chuck Waite *Peter Ward *Ian Westcott Render Pipeline Group Managers *Kelly T. Peters *Anne Pia Technical Lead *Christopher C. Walker Team *Jennifer Becker *Adam Wood-Gaines *Kate Cronin *Joshua Grant *Erick Tryzelaar *Mike Wallace Post Production Post Production Supervisor *Paul Cichocki Director Of Editorial & Post Production *Bill Kinder Projection *John Hazelton *Dana Basinger Editorial Services *Glenn Kasprzycki *Phred Lender *Andra Smith *Jeff Whittle *Cynthia Lusk *Domenic Allen *David Tanaka Post Production Manager *Eric Pearson Post Production Coordinators *Courtney Bergin *Noah Newman Post Production Assistants *Conor Flynn *Tessa Swigart Original Dialogue Mixers *Doc Kane *Vince Caro *E.J. Holowicki End Titles *Ellen Moon Lee *Craig Foster Post Production Sound Services By Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd Company, Marin County, California Re-Recording Mixers *Gary Rydstrom *Gary Summers Supervising Sound Editors *Gary Rydstrom *Michael Silvers Sound Effects Editors *Shannon Mills *Teresa Eckton *Dee Selby Foley Editors *Jonathan Null *Christopher Barrick ADR Editor *Steve Slanec Assistant Sound Designer *Al Nelson Assistant Supervising Sound Editors *David Acord *Coya Elliott Foley Artists *Jana Vance *Dennie Thorpe *Ellen Heuer Foley Mixer *Frank Aglieri-Rinella Foley Recordist *Sean England Mix Technicians *Tony Sereno *Jurgen Scharpf *Juan Peralta Additional Voices Music Music Supervisor *Tom MacDougall Orchestrations By *Jonathan Sacks Music Editor *Bruno Coon Score Recorded And Mixed By *Frank Wolf Music Production Manager *Andrew Page Score Recordists *Adam Michalak *Greg Hayes *Mark Cross Music Production Coordinator *Lydia Paweski Executive Music Assistant *Jill Iverson Music Production Assistant *Siobhan Sullivan Score Contracted By *Sandy De Crescent Music Preparation By *Jo Ann Kane Music Service Additional Orchestrations By *Joey Newman Music Assistant Editor *Brenda Heins "Real Gone" *Written by Sheryl Crow and John Shanks *Performed by Sheryl Crow *Produced by John Shanks *Recorded by Jeff Rothschild *Mixed by Jeff Rothschild and John Shanks *Sheryl Crow Appears Courtesy of A&M Records "Life Is A Highway" *Written by Thomas Cochrane *Performed by Rascal Flatts *Produced by Dann Huff and Rascal Flatts *Recorded by Justin Niebank and Mark Hagen *Mixed by Justin Niebank *Rascal Flatts Appears Courtesy of Lyric Street Records "Find Yourself" *Written by Brad Paisley *Performed by Brad Paisley *Produced by Frank Rogers *Recorded by Richard Barrow and Brian David Willis *Mixed by Justin Niebank *Brad Paisley Appears Courtesy of Arista Nashville "Behind The Clouds" *Written by Brad Paisley and Frank Rogers *Performed by Brad Paisley *Produced by Frank Rogers *Recorded by Richard Barrow and Brian David Willis *Mixed by Justin Niebank *Brad Paisley Appears Courtesy of Arista Nashville "Our Town" *Written by Randy Newman *Performed by James Taylor *Produced by Randy Newman *Recorded by Frank Wolf and Frank Filipetti *Mixed by Frank Wolf "Route 66" *Written by Bobby Troup *Performed by John Mayer *Produced by Steve Jordan and John Mayer *Recorded and Mixed by Niko Bolas *John Mayer Appears Courtesy of Aware/Columbia Records "Rust-Eze Polka" *Written, Performed and Produced by Joey Miskulin "Rollin' In The Rearview" *Written and Produced by Bruno Coon *Performed by Jabu "Songbird" *Written and Performed by Kenny G *Courtesy of Arista Records *by Arrangement with SONY BMG MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT "My Heart Would Know" *Written and Performed by Hank Williams *Courtesy of Mercury Nashville Records *Under License From Universal Music Enterprises "Elvira" *Written by Dallas Frazier "Star Spangled Banner" *Adapted and Performed by Jimi Hendrix *Courtesy of MCA Records *Under License From Universal Music Enterprises "Route 66" *Written by Bobby Troup *Performed by Chuck Berry *Courtesy of MCA Records *Under License From Universal Music Enterprises "Sh-Boom" *Written by William Edwards, Carl Feaster, Claude Feaster, James Keyes and Floyd McRae *Performed by The Chords *Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp *by Arrangement With Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing Score Recorded At Sony Pictures Scoring Stage & Signet Sound Studios Orchestra Color Timer *Terry Claborn Negative Cutting By *Buena Vista Negative Cutting Thanks To Everyone At Pixar Who Supported This Production Executive Team *Steve Jobs *Ed Catmull *Simon Bax *Lois Scali *Sarah McArthur Administration & Finance *Shelli Geer *Yvonne Brazil *Nancy Case *Ena Chan Cratsenburg *Nils L. Erdmann *Rachel Ergas *Marty Eshoff *Tim Glass *Kentaro Hinoki *Heather D.C. Jackson *Mark Joseph *Lisa McCampbell *Molly Nealan *Karen Perry *Stephanie Pham *Kristina Gordon Ruud *Todd Shaiman *Michelle Simons *Chris Tachiki *Wendy Dale Tanzillo *Shari Villarde *Deana Walker *Annette Wang *Sue Williams *Kathy Wilt Legal *Leah Marshall *Pat Mosey *Rob Rieders *Bob Roden Creative Services & Marketing *Mary Murphy Conlin *Kathleen Holliday *Angela Bliss *Tom Sarris *James Roderick *Leeann Alameda *Cherie Hammond *Desiree Mourad *Jeff Raymond *Clay Welch *Ed Chen *Jennifer Weinberg *Steven Argula *Amanda Sorena *Erin Dogan *Hilary Goss *Debby Coleman Consumer Products *Kerry Phelan *Michele Spane-Rivera *Krista Sheffler *Anne Moore *Ben Butcher *Emery Low *Morgan Karadi *Jonathan Rodriguez *Kelly Bonbright Development *Mary Coleman *Colin Bohrer *Ginny Breen *Pamela Darrow *Natalie Lyon *Karen Paik *Brian Wright Facilities *Tom Carlisle *Craig Payne *Joe Garcia *Cherise Miller *Keith Johnson *Kent Barnes *Paul Gillis *Wendy Collins *Kenny Condit *Edgar A. Ochoa *Marco Castellanos *Brian Torres *Peter Schreiber *Kevan Parmelee Human Resources *Lori McAdams *Dawn Haagstad *Danielle Levin *Lisa Ellis *Robin McDonald *Kimberly Adair Clark *Monica Vandis *Tiffany Reno Pixar Shorts *Osnat Shurer *Roger Gould *Ann Brilz *Liz Gazzano *Bill Polson *Steve Bloom *Chris Vallance *Tim Fox *Erica Milsom *Josh Qualtieri *Tony Kaplan *Rick Butler *Sara Maher *Brice Parker *Alex Mandel *Becky Neiman *Sureena Mann *Alice Clendenen *Jeanne Applegate *Jaclyn Brodsky Pixar University & Archives *Randy Nelson *Christine Freeman *Elyse Klaidman *Juliet Greenberg *Elizabeth Greenberg *Deborah Sadler *David R. Haumann *Samuel Daffner Purchasing & Relocation *Dennis "DJ" Jennings *Kristi Gamble Safety & Security *Keith Kops *Marlon Castro *Joni Superticioso *Gerald E. Hackett, III *Ramon Hannon *Paul Chideya *Al Cimino *Michael Hitson *John Bennett *Kristine Javier *Richard A. Cogger *Noah Skinner Craft Services By Luxo Cafe *Osvaldo Tomatis *Antonio Alarcon *Marie Nilsson *Luigi Passalacqua *Kristen Light *Olga Velazquez *Guillermo Segovia *Candelaria Lozano *Francisco Figueroa *Francisco Martinez *Jose Martinez Production Babies Special Thanks To *Thomas Schumacher *Kathleen Gavin *Kevin Breen *Ramona Vipperman A Special Thanks To Those Who Inspire Us On Route 66, "The Mother Road" *Michael Wallis & Suzanne Fitzgerald Wallis Kansas *Scott Nelson, Eisler Brothers Old Riverton Store, "Home Of The Hand-Crafted Sandwiches", Riverton, KS *Dean & Paula Walker, Baxter Springs, KS Oklahoma *Dawn Welch, The Rock Cafe, "Home Of The Fried Pickle Spears", Stroud, OK *Jim Ross, Arcadia, OK *Butch Breger & His Momma, Round Barn, Arcadia, OK *Pat Smith & Staff, OKlahoma Route 66 Museum, Clinton, OK *Walter S. "Doc" Mason, Best Western Tradewinds Courtyard Inn, Clinton, OK *Ray & Shirley Killian, RS&K Railroad Museum, Sayre, OK *Harley & Annabelle Russell, The Mediocre Music Makers, Sand Hills Curiosity Shop, Erick, OK *Wanda Queenan, National Route 66 Museum, Elk City, OK *Glenna Hollis & Kay Farmer, Country Dove, "Home Of The French Silk Pie", Elk City, OK Texas/New Student Starfish *Delbert & Ruth Trew, The Devil's Rope Museum, McLean, TX *Stanley Marsh 3, The Cadillac Ranch, Amarillo, TX *Becky Ransom, The Big Texan Steak Ranch, "Free 72-Ounce Steak If Consumed In 60 Minutes", Amarillo, TX *Fran Houser, The Midpoint Cafe, "Home Of The Ugly Crust Pie", Adrian, TX New Mexico *Eddie "No Money" Shields, Santa Rosa, NM *Dale & Hilda Bakke, The Blue Swallow Motel, Tucumcari, NM *Mike & Betty Callens, Tee Pee Curios, Tucumcari, NM Arizona *Aggie Montano, Alice & Stanley Gallegos, Joe & Aggie's Cafe, "Hottest Chow On The Mother Road", Holbrook, AZ *Antonio & Cindy Jaquez, Jack Rabbit Trading Post, "Home Of The 'Here It Is' Sign", Near Joseph City, AZ *Allan Affeldt & Tina Mion, La Posada, Winslow, AZ *Diane Patterson, Roadworks Gifts & Souvenirs, Their "Stand Is On The Corner" In Winslow, AZ *Janice Griffith, Old Trails Museum, Winslow, AZ *Paul & Sandi Taylor, Route 66 Magazine, Williams, AZ *Angel Delgadillo, "Guardian Angel Of Route 66", Angel & Vilma Delgadillo's Old Fashioned Route 66 Gift Shop, Barber Shop & Museum, Seligman, AZ *Juan Delgadillo, Sno Cap Drive-In, Seligman, AZ A Special Thanks To Those Who Inspired Us In The World Of Racing *Steve Page, Infineon Raceway *Humpy Wheeler *Wanda Goddard-Baird *Lowes Motor Speedway *O. Bruton Smith *Marcus Smith *John Zudell *Randy Wray *Speedway Motor Sports Inc. *Las Vegas Motor Speedway *Jeff Byrd, Bristol Motor Speedway *Lesa France Kennedy *ISC Motorsports *Daytona International Speedway *Phoenix International Speedway *Jay Frye *Ryan Pemberton *MB2 Motorsports *#8 Car™ Dale Earnhardt, Inc. *#11 Car Mario Andretti *#17 Car Darrell Waltrip Motor Sports *#43 Car Richard Petty Enterprises A Special Thanks To Those Who Inspired Us In The World Of The Automobile *J Mays *Jennifer Flake *Dave Bonbright *Don & Danny Sommer *Dutch Mandel *Tom Medley *Art Fitzpatrick *Manuel Angel *Richard & Linda Kughn *Brian Joseph *Howard Buck *Joe Farrer *Frank Stephenson *Jay Wetzel *Antonio Ghini *Ivan Zaremba *Martin Peters *Lonie Lopez *Jim Fets *Patrick Schiavone *Robert F. Pauley *Jimmy & Jomarie Schmidt *Linda King *Jesse Alexander *Porsche AG *Volkswagen AG *General Motors Corp. *Mazda Motor Corp. *Ferarri S.p.A. *Mack Trucks, Inc. *Maserati S.p.A. *Peterbilt Trucks *Ford Motor Company *Kenworth Trucks *Dailmlerchrysler Corp. *Goodyear Tire & Rubber Co. *Fiat Auto S.p.A. *North American International Auto Show, Detroit, Mi *The Name, Image And Likeness Of Elvis Presley Appears Courtesy Of Elvis Presley Enterprises, Inc. *Cadillac Range Inspired By Cadillac Ranch By Ant Farm (Lord, Michels & Marquez) C 1974 *CPUs For Final Rendering Intel *Animated On Marionette™ *Rendered With Pixar's RenderMan *Prints By TECHNICOLOR *"Cars" Books Available Wherever Books Are Sold *Look For "Cars" Video Games Where Games Are Sold *Exclusive "Cars" Merchandise Available At Disney Stores *To Learn More About The Creators Of "Cars," Visit www.pixar.com *Copyright C 1995 Disney Enterprises, Inc./Pixar Animation Studios, All Rights Reserved. *This Motion Picture Was Created By Pixar *Talking Pictures For The Purposes Of Copyright Law In The U.K *Original Soundtrack Available From Walt Disney Records *Cars: The Video Game from THQ in stores Now on your Favourite Gaming Systems DISNEY INTERACTIVE *Distributed By BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION *Created And Produced At Pixar Animation Studios, Emeryville, CA Category:Movie Credits Category:Credits Category:Cars